THE SECRET IS OUT
by f.tale
Summary: Lets be real for a moment: this is shameless smut with barely any plot so to speak of. It's set in the canon world, in camp, in an unspecified point in time. They managed to get hot, running water, and Clarke had a few ideas … not even sorry. Hope you enjoy! There is a chance I'll edit this and add other random oneshots … it might continue with fluff and other nonsense.


**A/N: **Alright, so it's a long story … but I felt a need to write this! It's basically just shameless smut. This is a oneshot. I don't own the characters or the world. They were both stolen from a combination of Kass Morgan and the CW! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my day off!

You never think about the basic luxuries of life until you don't have them any more. When the one hundred prisoners were sent to the ground, all Clarke could think was how excited she was to finally be going to the ground. She'd dreamed of Earth her entire life, and it would finally be hers. Finally, for the first time in eighteen years, she would see a proper sunrise and sunset. She would breathe real air, and feel rain. She could play in [i]snow[/i]. She'd wanted this forever. Well, on top of all the other problems, she found that there were a few amenities that she missed beyond words. What was right at the top of that list, you might ask? Hot. Water. When you had to slip off to a stream or lake to clean yourself off (in late autumn) you quickly came to miss the simple luxury of running water and a steamy shower. The funny part was that even though everyone missed it, nobody had stopped to do anything about it. Well, they'd set up a plumbing system (alright, not a good one) a few days back, and it seemed the shower was always occupied. There was a line from one edge of camp to the other of teens wanting to use the thing. There were rules - time limits and restrictions on how much water you could use. But really, the problem was finding time for it.

Having had several days to mull it over, Clarke found herself out of bed about dawn one day. She knew that none of the others would wake up until the sun was peaking over the fence around camp, and blinding them through the walls of their tent. By then they would be baking, and nobody would be able to sleep another moment. Until then, nobody but the few on guard were even conscious. It was her favorite time of day, and today, she had a plan. Silently, the blonde slipped between the tents and into the largest one. From the doorway she could see the back of his bare, freckled shoulders, and she grinned.

Wasting no time, Clarke slipped across the tent, and perched herself on the edge of his bed. Leaning over him with one hand, she dipped her head down and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, before nuzzling the side of his neck. He was warm, even though he'd mostly kicked the blankets aside. Her lips had just found the edge of his jaw when he responded with a lazy groan. She nipped lightly, only to yelp slightly when an arm hooked around her, and pulled her to lay half beneath him. Her legs were tangled with him from having been hauled over his side, and she was giggling louder than she should. People would hear, and if this was going to work, they needed to be quiet. Clarke muffled her laughter with his shoulder as he curled around her - already drifting back to sleep. Really, it was tempting to stay there, but this jut wouldn't do. Today, she had a plan, and he'd damn well better go along with it.

His face had settled mostly into her neck, sending hot puffs of breath over her collarbone. Clarke turned into his face, and dragged her teeth across his earlobe. She tugged lightly before releasing it. "Wake up," she murmured, the words barely more than a breath. Clarke squirmed around until she could hook one of her legs under him, and roll her hips a bit closer. Bellamy responded with a sound that was lost somewhere between a grumble and a moan. Clarke could only grin and twist around to draw a line of biting kisses along his stubbled jaw. "Wake _up_." She repeated a bit more forcefully, this time her fingers bit into the upper arm that was currently holding her to his chest. Finally his brown eyes opened and found hers. Clarke grinned triumphantly and captured his lips with hers.

It was no secret that Bellamy Blake wasn't a morning person. But she could feel him smiling into the kiss. It as slow, lazy, and tainted by more than a little sleep. But she could feel a certain desperation creeping into the way his tongue brushed along her lower lip. He as moving now - trying to roll her completely beneath him, but Clarke shifted before he could. With a grin she squirmed away, and sat upright in the bed. "Come with me!" She encouraged in a loud whisper, already moving to stand up from the bed. Bellamy's only response was to groan and bury his face into the pillow her head had just left. Part of her felt some sympathy. It was early morning, and she could feel the evidence of a certain problem against her hip as she'd settled beneath him. Honestly that problem wasn't going to be a problem for long if he'd just _get up_.

"Fine! Stay in bed. But I'm going to the showers." She announced haughtily. She watched as his shoulders tensed slightly. But she'd already twisted out of the doorway to the tent, and was making her way towards the area where the new showers had been set up. She didn't get half way there before he caught up.

"Might have _led_ with your plan." He pointed out. His tone was a little bit low, and a little bit grumbly - but since when was Bellamy Blake not at least a little bit irritated? Well, she could think of a time or two when he hadn't been able to do more but lay there with a satisfied grin. She didn't take offense to the tone now. She just smirked over her shoulder and continued along her way.

He didn't touch her as they made their way across camp, and neither of them spoke. This thing between them had been going on for weeks, but they hadn't exactly gone public with it. It just seemed easier to keep it private. Clarke found that she liked the secret. She liked having this incredible thing that was all her own. It worked well between them, and neither seemed eager to complicate it by talking too much. It wasn't until they were out of sight in the little bath-building that their proximity changed. It was almost awkward, with more than a little bit of stumbling. Both were trying to get their own clothing off without having to stop touching the other. In the end, they stumbled with barely muffled giggles, into the shower. Clarke had been hoisted up, her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers tangled into his dark curls. One of his hands was tight around the back of her hips, while the other groped blindly for the water. Clarke, on the other hand, refused to release his lips.

Having spent so much time bathing in streams, Clarke didn't even gasp as the water first sprayed cold. Her skin was already flushed, and she felt a heat pooling deep in her belly. It didn't matter how long it took the water to heat up, because she was pinned to the wall by his hips, with both of his hands at her waist. She could feel his erection rocking into the cradle of her thighs, creating the most _incredible_ friction against her center. It wasn't until his lip moved down the column of her throat to suck on the upper curve of her breasts that a low whimper even escaped her. His arms moved beneath her thighs, lifting her fractionally with the aid of her hands on his shoulders. She bit her lip to contain the hum of approval when his tongue flicked over her erect nipple.

The water was running hot, at long last, and steam was beginning to fill the little cubicle. All at once, she felt the tension easing out of her muscles, just as everything inside of her coiled tighter. Clarke had to force her eyes open to look down at the sight. His teeth captured the little bud, tugging and rolling it between them before his lips clamped over it, and he sucked hard. It was then that her head fell back, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her lips had parted just about the same time Bellamy moved to bestow the same treatment to the other breast. Focusing on the sensation, Clarke was surprised when he did something that she felt straight between her legs. A sharp little cry jumped from her throat, only to be chased by a smug chuckle from him.

"Princess, you are going to have to be quiet if you don't want people to find us in here." He reminded her as her feet lowered to the ground. He didn't wait for her response, though. That smug smirk was still in place as Bellamy lowered himself to his knees. He scattered kisses along her belly, and nipped at her hips before licking a slow trail along her thighs. Her breathing hitched unsteadily in her throat when he nosed at the blonde curls between her legs, and hooked one knee over his shoulder for easier access.

In one look, she nearly came undone. His hands were both on the leg that was currently holding her up, fingers tracing a path from her knee to her hip. Bellamy pulled away to look up at her, just as his fingers found her center. Two of them parted her lips, and ran along the slit. Even the water currently washing over her wasn't enough to wash away the juices that had collected there. The moment he realized that, she could see it in his eyes, and she couldn't look away. His brown eyes darkened in a look she wasn't sure if she should call hungry or awed. He didn't penetrate her though. Those two fingers, now slick with her juices, explored her folds while his thumb circled the bundle of nerves. Her breath hitched, and her fingers wove into his hair. All she wanted was to kiss him, to _say_ something and express this unfathomable feeling that was swelling in her chest. But they weren't a couple for words. Eyes still on hers, he finally leaned in. His tongue found her clit just as those two fingers finally slipped inside. Unthinking, she clenched around them, as a desperate need for release washed over her. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but not for long. His eyes were still on hers, and it was enough to bring her breaths in unsteady pants.

Let it be know, there was no sight quite as beautiful as Bellamy Blake between your legs. He didn't look away from her until her hand moved up and began to tweak her own nipples - but his movements did become a bit more desperate. She watched only long enough to see his hand curl around his own cock before she felt it ripple through her. Maybe it was something about the way she just abandoned her mind to how badly she wanted to taste him. Something inside of her gave way, and her first orgasm came crashing through. His fingers left her as everything inside of her clenched. Instead, his lips closed over her, and his tongue dipped inside, eagerly taking everything she had to offer. There was no amount of self control that could have contained the desperate moan as she rolled her hips into his mouth. But he only tried to get closer. In the end, she had to push him away when the sensation became too much.

It took no promoting to get him on his feet, and there was no resistance when she backed him into the opposite wall. Her body was flush against his, and her lips were back on his. She could taste her own release on his tongue when hers passed his lips. As much as she wanted to stay here and worry his bottom lip, it wasn't enough. When she began to trail kisses down his torso, Clarke found that she was more excited for this than for her own release. Bellamy always had been more vocal than her, and she saw it as a personal challenge to make it as difficult for him to keep quiet as possible.

First, she settled on her knees. One hand grasped his hip, while the other curled around his length. He was hard - so hard it had to be uncomfortable. She only stroked him a few times before leaning in. Using the flat of her tongue to wrap around as much of his width as possible, Clarke licked him from base to tip before her lips closed over the silken tip. He cursed lowly at that, the sound music to her ears. Her tongue circled, exploring his head as her right hand wrapped around the base, pumping as she occasionally dipped lower. He could only watch her for a moment before his chest began to heave erratically, and his hands balled into fists. She sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks around him, every time his gaze broke from hers. Before long he hissed a curse, or uttered her name like a plea every time she did it. She had to pull away from him when she couldn't contain her grin. Her thumb circled the tip of his abandoned cock, and Bellamy took the moment to pull her to her feet.

"Fuck! You are going to get us found out, woman!" He accused huskily as he turned her around. Clarke obligingly braced herself, palms flat on the wall, hips extended behind her, before smirking over her shoulder at him.

"Seems like it's working for you, though." She challenged pointedly as he positioned himself behind her. "It is certainly working for m-_OTHER OF GOD_!" She whimpered as he abruptly filled her from behind. Her hips thrust shamelessly into his, grinding back against him as he stilled for a moment. "You feel amazing," she whispered, knowing that they _did,_ in fact, need to keep this quiet. "Don't stop," she begged in an almost broken voice. One palm covered hers on the wall, the other wrapping around her stomach, as Bellamy leaned across her back. His lips settled just behind her ear, his groans matching hers as they picked up pace. Her hips rolled and thrust into his as much as they could with the way he held her.

"Shhh," Bellamy encouraged. The sound came out entirely too calm, and it was almost cruel when coupled with the way his fingers moved to tease her clit while he continued to pump inside of her. Clarke actually had to turn and bite into her own arm to keep quiet. "You're incredible," he whispered into her ear. The words were a desperate pant, as he too seemed to struggle with control. "I can never stop thinking about you. The way you smell, the way you taste," he pressed on before rocking into her particularly hard. "The way you feel wrapped around my cock." His teeth teased the shell of her ear before he pressed a kiss just below it, and suckled the sensitive skin there. When she felt her orgasm budding this time, it was slower than before. The first time it was abrupt, and all consuming. This time, it felt like something that would last.

"Bell …" her voice choked on her attempt at speaking his name and she had to let out another strangled moan. "Bell, I'm so damn close - so close …" She finally managed. His hips moved experimentally against hers, the angle shifting just enough that she cried out. "There, please!" she begged, knowing her voice was higher and louder than was probably wise. But really, she didn't care if they could hear her in Ton DC right now, because _god_ that felt so good. It was when two fingers parted, and slipped through the damp folds around where they were joined that she finally tipped over the edge again. Just as she predicted, this one felt longer than the first. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her lips parted in a thankfully silent cry. Her hips continued to move erratically behind her, desperate for more friction, to keep this feeling going. She didn't care about the way he was cursing, hissing her name. For a blissful moment, all she knew was sensation.

"Shit!" He hissed into the back of her shoulder "Clarke you can't -" Bellamy attempted desperately, but his movements didn't stop. "Fuck you feel so good. I'm …" The words were coming out broken and low, more growl than human speech. She got the message when suddenly he pulled out and she felt something warm and sticky shoot along her lower back.

With her legs feeling more like jelly than bone, they both straightened up, and leaned against the wall behind him. Her back was to his chest, his arms tight around her. She could feel his forehead pressed to her hair, and his chest continuing to heave. The kiss he pressed to her damp hair was so contrary to the desperation of the past moments, just like the gentle circles his fingers traced along her abdomen. Finally her head tipped back, and her eyes closed. For a moment, Clarke could feel her heart beating in a thousand fluttering little pulse points all over her body. There was no telling how long they'd been in there, but the water wasn't running quite as warm as before. But maybe that was just because of how feverish her own skin was. Clarke had almost convinced herself of as much when she heard a voice from outside.

"IF YOU TWO ARE ALMOST DONE IN THERE, I'D REALLY LIKE TO TAKE A SHOWER WHILE THE WATER IS STILL LUKEWARM!" Raven called unapologetically. Clarke could only giggle in response as Bellamy both groaned and chuckled into her hair.

"So much for us being a secret, huh?" She muttered, turning to glance at him over her shoulder. Bellamy grinned and kissed her cheek, then pushed them both off the wall. "We'll be out in a second, Raven!" Clarke vowed. "Just uh … cleaning up!" But as much as she tried to make the words sound serious, they were colored by a delighted laugh - one that was mirrored in a deeper chuckle as the pair made quick work of washing up.


End file.
